hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Shaolin Arts
Wikipedia:Template:ChineseText Wikipedia:Template:Chinese martial arts The Shaolin 72 arts (少林七十二艺|p=shao lin qi shi er yi}}) are methods of preparing the body and mind for action under extreme conditions in daily life and especially in bare-hand or cold-weapon combat. These were the result of personal experience of monks from the Wikipedia:Shaolin Monastery in exercise and combat. Combined with the monk's vast knowledge of Wikipedia:Qigong and Chinese medicine and Wikipedia:acupressure, the methods were completed and secretly passed down from generation to generation. Wikipedia:Shaolin kung fu theory is that if you train only hand-to-hand techniques and do not pay attention to special training, you will never achieve the highest mastery and your movements will lack the real force. These methods were later passed down to other schools of Wikipedia:Chinese martial arts, and became the foundation of the utmost mastery in all styles of Kung Fu. Having mastered these methods, kung fu practitioners can easily break several bricks and stones with their bare hands, feet, their head, they can stand on one finger of their hands, deliver several blows in a very short time, withstand a spear tip pushing on their throat or belly, as well as many other such skills. Practicing methods of the 72 arts of Shaolin kung fu # 4-parts (四段|p=si duan) # swim (泅水|p=qiu shui) aka going into waves (浪里钻|p=lang li zuan) # soft bones (柔骨|p=rou gu) # spears and knives cannot wound (枪刀不入|p=qiang dao bu ru) # dodge and fight (闪战|p=shan zhan) aka sand bags (沙包|p=sha bao), if done with knives instead of bags it is called: (金刀换掌|p=jin dao huan zhang) # meteor poles (流星桩|p=liu xing zhuang); similar: 1000 sheets of paper (千层纸|p=qian ceng zhi) aka standing like a pile and beating a pile (|p=zhan zhuang da zhuang) # iron robe (铁布衫|p=tie bu shan) # metal bell cover (金钟罩|p=jin zhong zhao) # serial hits (排打|p=pai da): It is external. It strengthens all parts of body against enemy blows. Take a piece of hard wood and deliver successive blows with it at all parts of your body, i.e., the arms, legs (front and inner sides, outer and back sides), chest and stomach, both sides of the chest and waist, back and waist. You can also hit all sides of your head. Start with light blows and make them heavier gradually. Make a 100 blows or more at each of these parts. You can train yourself 2 times every day, e.g., once in the morning and once in the evening. After a year, instead of a wood, use a brick and train as before. Use a piece of iron, e.g., a rod or hammer, after another half a year. After another half a year, which is 2 years total, mastership is reached. # iron head (铁头|p=tie tou) # enlightened Buddhist (罗汉|p=luohan) # tortoise back (龟背|p=gui bei) # cloth bag (布袋|p=bu dai) # iron belly (|p=tie dai) aka iron ox (铁牛|p=tie niu) # jade belt (玉带|p=yu dai) aka continuous round of the universe (|p=qian kun juan); this method includes *'hug the tree' (抱树|p=bao shu) # 500-kilo sluice shutter (千斤闸|p=qian jin zha) # raise pot (上罐|p=shang guan) # sack of iron (铁袋|p=tie dai) aka sack of iron beads (铁珠袋|p=tie zhu dai) # stone padlock (石锁|p=shi suo) # frog (蛤蟆|p=ha ma) # separate water (分水|p=fen shui) # lash power (鞭劲|p=bian jin) # eagle wings (鹰翼|p=ying yi) # Bawang's elbows (霸王肘|p=ba wang zhou) # iron arms (铁臂|p=tie bi) # twin locks (双锁|p=shuang suo): It is external. Hit both your forearms to each other, like the two arms of a scissor. This is very painful. After a long time, you will feel no pain, and the forearms, while colliding with each other, make a dull sound. Afterwards, proceed by training your hands as well, your fists, palms, fingers, by hitting them mutually to each other. After a while, when a hollow sound is heard while doing this exercise, this level of mastership is over. Finally, hit your arms against your raised shins, raising the left and right knee in turn, to keep balance between hard and soft in your arms. # hard and soft (刚柔|p=gang rou) # horse saddle (马鞍|p=ma an) # bullet fists (弹子拳|p=dan zi quan) # Yin hands (阴手|p=yin shou) aka Yin fists (阴拳|p=yin quan) aka mysterious air punch (玄空拳|p=xuan kong quan) aka well fist (|p=jing quan); if done by punching to a candle instead of a well: chasing the wind palms (追风掌|p=zhui feng zhang) aka sun-rays hands (阳光手|p=yang guang shou) # pushing mountain palms (推山掌|p=tui zhan zhang) # bamboo leaf palms (竹叶手|p=zhu ye shou) aka copper sand palms (铜砂掌|p=tong sha zhang) aka palm rotating in sand (|p=fan sha zhang) # iron sand hands (铁沙掌|p=tie sha zhang) aka black sand hands (|p=hei sha shou): Fill a canvas bag with one or a few kilograms of iron sand or iron chips, or another hard sand-like material. Put this bag on a bench, a short wall, or on a hard ground and deliver successive blows with the palm and the back of your hands at it. You can also use the lower edge of your hands. The blows should be light at first and become heavy gradually. After training during 100 days, good results are reached, but complete mastership takes one or a couple of years. After that, you can break several bricks or stones with your hands. # hands of 5 poisons (五毒手|p=wu du shou) aka 5 poisons chase sand palms (五毒追砂掌|p=wu du zhui sha zhang) aka Yin hand and palm of 5 thunders # mantis claws (螳螂爪|p=tang lang zhao) aka diamond hand (|p=jingang shou) # chop-devil swords (斩魔剑|p=zhan mo jian) aka Bodhisattva Guan Yin's palm (观音掌|p=guan yin zhang) # rubbing palms (合盘掌|p=he pan zhang) aka golden dragon hands (金龙手|p=jin long shou) # whirlwind palms (旋风掌|p=xuan feng zhang) aka cinnabar sand palms (朱砂掌|p=zhu sha zhang) aka plum-blossom palms (梅花掌|p=mei huan zhang) aka red sand palms (紅砂掌|p=hong sha zhang) # one-finger meditation (一指禅|p=yi zhi chan) # one diamond finger (一指金刚|p=yi zhi jin gang) # poke stone (点石|p=dian shi) # metal spades (金铲|p=jin chan) aka immortal's hands (仙人掌|p=xian ren zhang): It is external but also has internal aspects. With four fingers straight and close together, deliver forceful stabbing blows with your fingertips at hard objects, like walls, tables, benches, trees, etc., every day. After a long time, you will be able to make small dents in wooden objects. If you can make a hole in a wooden object, the first stage is over. Then do the exercise on a stone as before. With time, after many blows, you will make a deep dent on the stone. # locking fingers (锁指|p=suo zhi) # pull out nails (拔钉|p=ba ding): It develops the locking force of the fingers. Knock a number of nails with length of about 10 cm into a thick wooden board or a tree. Grab a nail with the fingers and try to pull it out. You can grab the nails with 2 fingers, the thumb and the index finger, or with 3, 4, or all the 5 fingers. If you can pull out the nails, you have reached the first level of mastership. Then, pour salt water on the nails and wait till they become rusty and then train yourself as before. If you are able to pull out rusty nails, you have reached the highest level of mastership. # carry 500 kilos (提千斤|p=ti qian jin) aka water chestnut (|p=shi bo qi, bi qi) # pull out mountain (拔山|p=ba shan) # eagle claws force (鹰爪力|p=ying zhao li) aka dragon claws (|p=long zhao) # pinch flower (拈花|p=nian hua) # metal sand hands (金砂掌|p=jin sha zhang) aka rub and pierce (摩插|p=mo cha) # guitar (琵琶|p=pi pa) aka 3 fingers of Yin (|p=san yin zhi) aka springy fingers (|p=zhi tou tan) # slithering snake (蛇行|p=she xing) aka jumping centipede (蜈蚣跳|p=wu gong tiao) # crouching tiger (卧虎|p=wo hu) aka sleeper (shui|p=) aka feline (|p=mao) # knock groins (门裆|p=men dang) aka golden cicada (|p=jin chan) # draw in Yin (吸阴|p=xi yin) # stone poles (石桩|p=shi zhunag) aka stone pole (石柱|p=shi zhu): Practice the horse-riding stance (Ma Bu) every day in many repetitions. With time, your legs become stronger and you do it in less but longer repetitions. After a long time, you can stay in the stance continuously for one hour. The first goal is reached. Then dig two poles of the thickness of about one third of a foot sole into ground, and do the exercise on top of them. It is much harder now, but after three months, painful feelings disappear and you can again gradually increase the time of the exercise. Afterwards, proceed with putting a weight of 10-15 kg on both of your thighs. Every 3 months add another 5 kg or more until the weight reaches 50 kg, and you can do it continuously for half an hour on top of the poles. Your body becomes rooted like a mountain. This takes 5-6 years or more. # iron knees (铁膝|p=tie xi) # kicking legs (踢腿|p=ti tui) # iron sweeping broom (铁扫帚|p=tie sao zhu) aka iron leg (|p=tie tui) # kick wooden pole (踢木桩|p=ti mu zhuang) aka pole of cypress (柏木桩|p=bai mu zhuang): Find a long pole which is rooted and dug into the ground. Kick and push it with both your legs in succession everyday. This is painful, but the pain gradually disappears after a half a year. After a year, the legs become powerful. Then, instead, kick a bigger thing, like a sheer rock or a small wall, weighing 250-350 kilograms. This is painful again, but pain disappears over time. If your kick can displace the stone to a distance of several feet, the success has been achieved. # shooting feet (足射|p=zu she) # light body (轻身|p=jin shen) # pass on a string (一线穿|p=yi xian chuan) # plum-blossom poles (梅花桩|p=mei hua zhuang) # flight walking (飞行|p=fei xing) aka flight over the earth aka night walking aka solitary walk of 1,000 LIs: Tie some small weight to each of your legs and run as quick as possible on a flat ground as much as you can. Every few days, add about 50 g to the weight until they reach 2-2.5 kg on each leg. You should run as much as possible to beyond your endurable level. After a few years your body agility becomes great. Continue on training on uneven, rugged grounds instead. If at nights, you can run on a rugged ground with stones, rocks, and cliffs as easily and fast as on a flat ground, the full success has been achieved. If you walk without the weight on your body, you see the lightness and extreme ability of your body to run fast and jump over obstacles. # run on boards (跑板|p=pao ban) # fly to roofs and walk on walls (飞檐走壁|p=fei yan zou bi) aka 8 steps in the horizontal position (|p=heng pai ba bu) # deft jumps (蹿纵|p=cuan zong) # high jumping (跳跃|p=tiao yue) aka higher and further (登髙超远|p=deng gao chao yuan) # pass through the curtain (穿帘|p=chuan lian) # reveal truth (揭谛|p=jie di) # flip and soar (翻腾|p=fan teng) aka leather strips (|p=pi tiao) # lizard climbs wall (壁虎游墙|p=bihu you qiang) aka climbing the wall (|p=pa bi) or hung picture (|p=gua hua) References Wikipedia:Category:Chinese martial arts Wikipedia:Category:East Asian martial arts Martia Martial Wikipedia:Category:Sports originating in China Category:Chinese martial arts Category:East Asian martial arts Martia Martial Category:Sports originating in China Category:Martial arts Category:Asian culture